A Dream in Blue
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: The world no longer holds any beauty for Dark. It is nothing more than a colorless void of everything it used to be. But one boy might be able to change that... Mild Shota.


A Dream in Blue

By: Phoenix Dayze

(Dark/Satoshi)

PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or it characters. This is just an image from my mind.

In the beginning, life had been rich, full of beauty and vastness that excited the senses and clung to the tongue like Indian spices. But over the centuries, all the vibrancy in Dark's world slowly began to bleed away, leaving behind a faded infrared version of what he used to see. Every thing that gave life meaning somehow managed to slip away from him, and his empty hands were the most colorless of all. Wretched blacks, whites, and shades of grey haunted his eyes, cold and full of tainted grief. There was nothing in this world that held any merit, and Dark was trapped in a swirling vortex of consuming, monochrome images.

When Daisuke was born, tiny slivers of deep, black-red scarlet pierced through the darkness, calling him out into existence once again, a shred of light in the drabness of his world. It wasn't much, but it was enough to plant a shriveled seed of hope in Dark's weary soul, and Dark took to the skies once again.

A young boy pinned him down on the cold, stone floor—Daisuke had finally called him out—and arcs of pale ice blue flooded Dark's vision, thrilling and whispering... And unlike the rippling red that Daisuke represented, this color wasn't only in his head, it caressed the world around him, the chilling blue slowly overtaking, possessing, consuming every thing around him until it became Dark's whole world, and he was lost in the icy depths of the boy's blue eyes.

The blueness reigned, and Dark fed off of it like a starving man, ravenous for there to be _something_ to live for again. It colored his reality and Dark became completely addicted to the wavering hues. And he wanted more. Was weary of grasping for meaning, so tired of living in nothingness. But the blue had come, had chased away the black shadows, and he wanted another fix.

The midnight sky was refreshing for the first times in ages as Dark soared through the crisp night air, the cloying black finally morphed into a blanket of navy deep. Dark landed soundlessly on the balcony, opened the blue-tinted glass door, parted the light blue curtains, crept across the blue-mottled room to the bed that lay in serene, royal shades of the too beautiful, blooming blue.

Dark stilled, a wordless gasp passing over his lips as he took in the small form lying on the bed. The blue shifted and coiled over and around him like liquid, an anarchy of the swirling, myriad blues. Hair as fair and soft as moonlight, eyes as pale as ice.

And those eyes stared at him, drawing him in, beckoning him forward, willing Dark to give himself up to the hungry, enchanting blue.

Dark stepped forward, placed a first hesitant limb on the shifting morass of blue that made up the bed. It sucked him in, catching him up in cerulean waves and moving his body with azure instincts. He crawled up over the prone form, the blue shadows curling around his limbs, until he was staring down into frosted sapphire. And the blues became richer, sharper and more poignant, they spread and flared in his vision until Dark wasn't entirely sure that this wasn't all some desperate, elaborate dream. He wanted it to be real.

Moving on impulse, Dark let his head dip lower and lower until the small, untried lips rested just below his own. A nearly inaudible gasp tickled his ears, and bright blue flames flared in his veins. He closed the gap, sealing their mouths in a deep, sizzling flash of jeweled electricity.

Rainbow heat bloomed in Dark's body, the lively colors from his nearly forgotten memories seeping across his conscious mind. Dark groaned into the boy's mouth as orange-tinged arousal spiked through him and a deep purple shiver coursed over his body. A tentative tongue gently tasted him, and fresh coils of animated pink lust danced through Dark's starved soul, igniting a fierce, burning green need. Dark deepened the kiss, his body dropping down to cover the young body beneath him. Vibrant, yellow-gasped pleas whispered out into the night as a lifetime of missing colors finally abandoned their graves and went spinning back out into the world.

Dark moved needily, hungrily against the boy's body, the kiss, the closeness, the aching rainbow tears more than enough to push him to the edge. He rocked with desperate, pulling want, tightening his hold around the boy's shoulders as he cried relief into the giving mouth. Color exploded through him in a burst of exquisite, blushing connection. It washed over him, painting peace and comfort where it touched, filling the void where darkness had eaten away the joy and renewing the long-yearning soul.

Sweat dripped down Dark's face as he panted out his release, his hands caressing the pale hair as he leaned down and kissed the precious face—the forehead, the cheeks, the corners of those knowing eyes, softly on the lips. A small hand came up to wipe away at the tears still leaking from the corners of Dark's eyes, and a smile rushed to his lips with a breath of a chuckle. He was free. The blackness was gone and the world was alive again.

Frail-seeming arms tugged at him, and Dark allowed himself to be pulled down to curl against the boy's side, his head nestled on the small chest. Thin, artist's fingers began to stoke soothingly through his hair, and Dark let out a sigh of sleepy pleasure against the boy's stomach. He let the rhythmic thumping of the boy's heart lull him away, and twining his fingers with the boy's other hand, Dark gave himself up to dreams of loving hands and redefined blue.

The End.


End file.
